I'm Going To A Concert
by Kikyo Cockerham
Summary: Which Concert are you going to? And with who? Reader x Country rated t for safty.
1. I've Got The Magic In Me!

I'm going to a Concert! ReaderxCountry one-shots Song Titles! ~

I've got the magic! ~

You danced around your living room listening to _I've got the magic in me. _Your hips swaying when you heard humming you turned around only to see England behind you humming the chorus of the song. You jumped and he smiled a blush came up on your face.

"England what are you doing here?" you asked had he just barged in without knocking or was that your imagination?

"_ " England said "I knocked but you didn't answer" he blushed quickly you then noticed his hands were behind his back and he was dressed up in a slick tux.

"England what's with the fancy dress?" you asked he blushed harder.

"_I got the magic in me every time I touch that track it turns into gold everybody knows I've got the magic in me. When I hit the flow the girls come snapping' at me now everybody wants a blast of magic. Magic, magic, magic. Magic, magic, magic. Magic, magic, magic I got the magic in me!" _England sang with expert rhythm you blushed as he handed you some roses.

"England!" you shouted rather flushed from the brit's display of talent.

"I was coming over to ask if you wanted to go to B.o.B's Concert." He asked holding out tickets in another hand.

"But England it's in America and you hate America!" you cried

"I could stand it for you" he said with a blush "so will you go to the concert with me?" you jumped wrapping your arms around the Englishman's neck and kissing him quickly. He put his hands on your hips. You both just stood there for a while until he pulled back.

"I would love to go with you England!" you cried happily then hugged him.


	2. ET

E.T

You stared at the Russian man as he pushed past his little subordinates. He had just seen his sisters with the North American brothers. You followed him until he reached a club. You had figured out his goal… get drunk and forget it. You sighed as you walked in the song _E.T_ by _Katy Perry_ played. You were suddenly pulled away by another man as he started to sway you, you could feel Russia's deadly glare on your back. You tried to push away but the man held you closer.

"Stop it!" you cried as the man who was obviously drunk started kissing your neck. In seconds the same man was on his back with a pipe sticking out of his chest. You sighed then stepped behind Russia.

"You should leave little one" he said looking at you

"You shouldn't be drinking" you replied quickly he grabbed your hand and pulled you close. You both started to dance you simply smiled at him.

"_You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing. Feels like I am floating. Leaves my body glowing. They say be afraid you're not like the others, futuristic lover, different DNA. They don't understand you" _you sung to him with a sweet smile on your face. He smiled back.

"Let's go to one of those concerts sometime" you said

"Da it would be fun to go together" Russia said then kissed you.


	3. Viva La Vida

Viva La Vida – French revolution

You watched the French man run into the room he had a large smile on his face.

"We did it we won _" he cried happily hugging you. You smiled happily and hugged him back.

-Years later –

France picked you up and carried you too the car and sat you in the passenger seat.

"Today is special" he said you smiled "Do you know why today is special?"

"Hmm because today is the day… I got my first cat?" you asked

"No it is the day I became free" he said with a roll of his eyes You smiled playfully

"I know so what are we doing?" you asked

"Going to a Coldplay concert" he said

"Cool! VIVA LA VIDA!~" you cheered France smiled

"Oui"


	4. Santa Baby

Santa Baby Cover by Taylor Swift

You danced around America's Christmas party listen to Taylor Swift sing Santa Baby. You suddenly bumped into someone dressed like Santa Claus.

"I'm sorry" he said then blushed "oh wow your adorable" you turned bright red

"Wanna dance with me?" You asked

"But I have to give everyone their presents…" He said " I guess" you both started to dance

"Oh by the way I'm _" you said

"I'm Finland" he said…

3 Years Later…

"_Santa Baby so hurry down the chimney tonight" _you sang Finland just smiled at you and gave you an Eskimo kiss.


	5. All I Want For Christmas Is You (Sweden)

All I Want For Christmas Cover by Miley Cyrus

You sighed he was gone again. Berwald was never home around this time year. Off helping Finland, you looked down at your letter which read:

'_I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need. _Berwald Please come home.'

After sending it out you walked back in and started strip your layers of coats. You started to fix cookies and started singing in to the spoon as you worked.

Christmas Eve…

You sighed waiting for Tino to appear with Berwald. You sighed it was 3 in the morning you started to fall asleep. You were awoken by a knocking on the door. You opened your eyes and saw you were in your bedroom. You got up and slipped your slippers on and walked into the living room to see the four Nordic countries. You yawned and sighed.

"Who opened the door?" you asked

"I did" came Berwald's voice to your ears your eyes widened.

"Berwald your home!" You exclaimed and glomped him

"Santa never fails" Said Tino you got up and hugged Tino

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" you squealed


	6. Honey Bee (America)

Honey Bee America

Unknown to many Alfred was into country music from Johnny Cash to Miranda Lambert. You knew about this secret and it always made you smile when you would sit in his car and listen to him sing in a country accent with the radio. It was sorta hot the way he would say words like honky tonk or howdy. You smiled wearing a (_color_) dress and the same color high heels, tonight was special tonight you were going to go to a honky tonk you weren't sure what that was but it was in all the country songs so it was probably somewhere nice. To your surprise it was just a club like any other club instead of hip hop or rap music they were playing country songs by George Strait and Elvis. Then there were more recent songs by people by Tim McGraw, Toby Keith, Trace Adkins, and Blake Shelton it wasn't hard to dance around to the music. You smiled looking around for Alfred when you spotted him he walked towards you.

"Well look at you all fancy." Alfred said using a sexy fake southern draw you blushed he smiled

"I didn't know what a honky tonk was so I dressed up nice" you said slightly embarrassed he laughed he was dressed in a tight t shirt worn jeans he looked really good too. He grabbed you and pulled you into him you blushed harder. After your night of dancing and drinking he took out in a truck he rented just for tonight.

"_ I was thinking uhm well how do I say this… Oh I know!" He said and turned reaching into the back of the truck. You were wondering what he was talking about he pulled out a guitar and smiled at you.

"_Girl I been thinking about us and you know I ain't good at this stuff, But these feelings pilling up won't give no rest. This might come out a little crazy a little sideways yeah maybe, I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best." _You knew this song and your face turned red and you smiled.

"_You'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady. You'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey. You be my sunny day, I'll be your shade tree. You be my honey suckle, I'll be your honey bee."_ You smiled leaning up and kissing him before he could go on he blushed and smiled as you pulled away.

"Your kiss just said it all, I'm glad we had this talk. Nothing left to do but fall into each others arms." He said you just laughed at him.


	7. I want my innocence back

I want My Innocence Back Snapped! Canada

You were running from the most terrifying thing out there… Matthew Williams. He used be cute and innocent until you made the foolish mistake of dumping him. From that point every time someone asked who he was his will depleted just a little more until he snapped. Now he chased behind you screaming something about giving him back his innocence.

"GIVE IT BACK TO ME _ NOW!" He screamed at you. You had no idea what in god's name he was talking about why didn't he get that?

"Matt I don't get what you're talking about!" you screamed back at him "Maybe if you stopped trying to kill me we could talk this out!"

"NO! NO MORE TALKING I'M SICK OF IT! YOU WILL GIVE ME BACK MY INNOCENCE OR PAY THE PRICE!"

"I don't how to give you your innocence back!" He surprised you when he appeared infront of you he held up his hockey stick.

"You can die" He said in a soft eerie voice you screamed and turned to run again but he grabbed your hand. You screamed at him and started to struggle but he quickly slammed his hockey stick into your legs. You almost fell down but he had your arm so you didn't fall but it was obvious your legs were broken. He laughed in your face and gave you a lusty kiss you gasped which allowed him to explore your mouth. It wasn't long until he pulled away you just stared at him.

"At a loss for words _? ~ That's a rare sight indeed!~" he cooed smiling a Cheshire like smile

"L-let me go." You begged he laughed and his purple eyes met yours for the first time in a while. His eyes looked demented he had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days.

"I don't think I will.~ I have better plans you see because _I demand you put my heart back in my hand! And wipe it clean from the mess you made of me! And I require you make me free of this desire, and when you leave I better be the innocent I used to be I WANT MY INNOCENCE BACK!" _he pulled a knife from his hoodie and you screamed.

"No please Matt I'll do whatever you want! I promise please just don't kill me!" You begged tears in your eyes showed how desperate you were he laughed and you looked up at him weakly to see him laughing his head off. He turned his attention back to you and frowned.

"You meant it didn't you sweet heart?" you nodded "Alright I won't kill you if you promise to remain by my side until the day you die." You nodded and he picked you up "Let's get you to a hospital honey"

You have never ever left for the sake of the world you stay next to him until the day you die from loss of blood from falling in an "accident".


End file.
